Top or Bottom
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Semua adalah kesalahan Sehun yang menerima Jongin dan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya secara bersamaan. KaiHun. HunBaek. 3Some. Yaoi. Sorry for Typo. PWP.


"Dia milikku."

"Milikku!"

Sehun memijit pelipisnya, dua orang di depannya sejak tadi selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Belum lagu aura membunuh dari dua orang tersebut membuat dirinya semakin pusing. Jadi mau tak mau akhirnya ia turun tangan.

"Cukup. Kalian berdua milikku."

"Bagaimana bisa?!" lelaki yang paling mungil, Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Jelas-jelas kau sudaah menerima perasaanku!"

"Sehun juga menerima perasaanku!" Jongin tidak mau kalah, bahkan ia memukul meja ruang tamu saking kesal dan bingung dirinya.

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. "Ini kesalahanku. Aku memang menerima perasaan kalian," maniknya menatap datar pada dua orang di depannya. "Jadi kalian berdua adalah kekasihku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun lebih dulu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia mendekat kearah Sehun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun. "Sehunna pasti hanya mau memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangku!"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Sehun pasti lebih mau lubangnya dimasukkan oleh penisku!" Jongin yang tidak terima mulai mendekat kedua orang tersebut. Ia menatap tidak suka kearah Baekhyun yang memeluk Sehun erat.

Sedangkan Sehun yang tengah menjadi obyek rebutan keduanya hanya duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kita buktikan saja," Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Jongin. "Sehunna lebih suka 'memasukki' atau 'dimasukki'."

Setelahnya Sehun tau, kalau ucapan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menguntungkan untuknya.

 **.**

 **Top or Bottom**

 **KaiHunBaek**

 **.**

" _Eungh_ ~" lumatan bibir Baekhyun dan Sehun semain panas. Dua lelaki itu mulai menanggalkan pakaian mereka, tanpa melepaskan lumatan basah di bibir mereka. Lidah keduanya tidak hanya diam, sesekali Sehun akan mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun, menjilati seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun. Namun kemudian Baekhyun akan membalas serangan Sehun lebih liar. Lelaki mungil itu sangat menikmati pagutan mereka.

Baekhyun yang berada di atas pangkuan Sehun tidak hanya diam. Ia meraih penis Sehun kemudian mengocoknya cepat. Bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang semakin liar membalas lumatan Sehun. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga lelaki itu tertidur dengan dirinya diatas tubuh Sehun. Ia melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk menciumi dada Sehun lalu turun hingga berada di depan penis Sehun yang telah menegang. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuma dengan lidah yang menjilat bibirnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun melahap penis Sehun. Mengulum penis Sehun sambil menggerak-gerakan kepalanya naik-turun. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga meremas dua bola yang berada di bawah batang penis Sehun. Dengan menggunakan satu tangan lainnya, Baekhyun mengelus lubangnya sendiri lalu memasukkan jemarinya kedalam lubangnya. Membantu melicinkan lubangnya.

Kegiatan Baekhyun tidak luput dari pengelihatan Sehun. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian mulai membalikkan keadaan mereka. Ia menindih tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menjilati dada Baekhyun. Menghisap dan mengulum putingnya dengan rakus. Sehun memegang penisnya, mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun dan menggesekkannya. Ia mendorong penisnya masuk dalam sekali hentak, bersamaan dengan giginya yang menggigit puting Baekhyun.

" _AKH_!" Baekhyun yang tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun melebarkan bola matanya dengan tubuh yang melengkung ke depan. Jemarinya meremas _sprei_ kuat-kuat. Air liurnya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

" _Aahh_ Baek. Lubangmu menghisap penisku."

Ucapan Sehun membuat pandangan Baekhyun menjadi sayu. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum menggoda. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi," Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Cepat nikmati lubangku."

"Sial."

Usai mengumpat, Sehun memegang pinggang Baekhyun lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Mengeluar-masukkan penisnya yang sepenuhnya tegang di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Sehun juga menggenggam penis Baekhyun, mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun. Sesekali mencengkeramnya kuat hingga lelaki itu merasa kesakitan. Maniknya menatap sayu wajah pasrah Baekhyun di bawahnya, lalu menunjukkan seringainya dan bergerak brutal melecehkan lubang Baekhyun.

" _Ah ah_ Sehunna..."

" _Ugh_..." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menggeram disana. Merasakan bahwa dirinya hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Begitu pula Baekhyun, penis lelaki mungil itu berdenyut di dalan genggamannya.

Namun belu sampai ia melampiaskan kenikmatannya, tubuh Sehun di tarik paksa kebelakang hingga penisnya terlepas dari cengkeraman lubang Baekhyun.

"Cukup," tanpa perasaan Jongin menarik Sehun dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya dari belakang. Ia menarik kepala Sehun agar menoleh ke belakang kemudian menciumnya dengan kasar lalu Jongin mengarahkan jemarinya pada lubang Sehun dan melecehkan lubang tersebut dengan jemari kasarnya.

"Hei Jongin!" Baekhyun yang masih belum mendapatkan kenikmatannya mendekat pada dua lelaki tersebut. Ia menatap kesal kearah Jongin. "Apa-apaan kau."

"Hei, Byun. Diamlah, kau tidak lihat kalau Sehun sangat menikmati ini?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun, yang saat ini berada dalam kurungan Jongin. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat wajah sayu Sehun yang tengah terhanyut dalam kenikmatan dari Jongin. Sehun terlihat sangat menikmati gerakan kasar jemari Jongin di dalam lubangnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun meremas jemarinya dan menggertakkan giginya. Tidak terima dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Jongin yang mendapati reaksi Baekhyun sesuai dengan keinginannya tersenyum miring. Ia mulai mengarahkan penisnya untuk memasukki lubang Sehun dengan kasar.

" _Aahh_ Jongin!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat penis Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia menoleh untuk meraih bibir Jongin kemudian melumatnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena gerakan liar Jongin. Jemarinya meremas rambut Jongin, menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Sehun!" teriakan Baekhyun membuatnya membuka sedikit matanya, namun setelahnya matanya membulat ketika melihat lelaki itu berada tepat di depannya. "Aku tidak senang kau merasakan nikmat karena lelaki lain!" mata Sehun semakin membola saat Baekhyun meraih penisnya kemudian memasukkan kedalam lubangnya. " _Ahh_ ~"

"B-baekhyun..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenikmatan yang di dapatkannya sangat berlebih.

"Wow, bukankah ini hebat?" suara berat Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Kau memasukkan penismu selagi lubangmu dimasukkan penis."

"Sehunna, kau seperti _pelacur_."

Baekhyun memegang pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian melumat bibir Sehun dengan kasar. Menghisap-hisap bibir Sehun hingga memerah dan membengkak. Sedangkan Jongin menekan puting Sehun sambil mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat. Membuat tubuh Sehun yang terhentak-hentak sehingga penisnya yang berada di dalam lubang Baekhyun ikut menusuk titik kenikmatan milik Baekhyun.

" _Eungh_..." Baekhyun meremas rambut Sehun merasakan gerakan kasar yang dirasakan di alam lubangnya. Ia meepaskan pagutannya untuk mengeluarkan desahannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng. Kenikmatan yang di rasakannya sangat berlebihan. Kepalanya mendongak, dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan. Membuat Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya menatap puas wajah kenikmatannya.

"Ayo ganti posisi," Baekhyun melepaskan penis Sehun dari lubangnya kemudian menungging di depan Sehun dan Jongin. Ia melebaskan pipi bokongnya, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang terbuka menantikan penis Sehun. "Ayo masukkan Sehunna."

Jongin melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Sehun lalu menampar bokong Sehun dengan keras. "Cepat masukkan penismu kesana."

Masih dengan tubuh yang lemas, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memasukka penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Ia meringis, merasakan lubang Baekhyun yang menghisap dan meremas penisnya. Belum sampai situ, Sehun kembali merasakan nyeri dan nikmat saat penis Jongin masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Bergeraklah," bisik Jongin sambil mengulum daun telinga Sehun. Ia kembali menampar bokong Sehun dan tangannya bermain dengan puting Sehun yang telah membengkak.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya. " _Aakhh_!" kepala Sehun mendongak dengan mata yang membola. Ketika dirinya memundurkan pinggulnya, ia merasakan ujung tumpul penis Jongin menekan titik kenikmatannya, lalu jika dirinya memajukan pinggulnya, ia akan merasakan cengkeraman lubang Baekhyun.

Sehun mengambil tangan Jongin untuk ia cengkeram. Menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

" _Aahh_. Ini sangat _uuhh_ berlebihan _._ "

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menoleh sejenak untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin.

"Lebih cepat _aahh_ Sehunna~"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia meringis pelan karena tusukan penis Jongin pada lubangnya semakin keras saat ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sehun mencengkeram kuat sprei lalu menciumi punggung telanjang Baekhyun. Ia menggeliat pelan saat Jongin juga menciumi leher dan punggungnya. Saat dirinya hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Sehun menggigit dan menghisap pundak Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas di kulit mulus lelaki mungil itu.

"Sehunna _aahh_ aku _datang_ ~"

" _Sshh_ Sehun…"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, meringis saat merasakan lubang Baekhyun yang semakin kuat meremas penisnya ketika lelaki itu mengeluarkan _spermanya_. Lalu hentakan kuat Jongin saat lelaki itu _menembakkan_ sperma kedalam dirinya. karenanya, tubuh Sehun bergetar menerima sensasi tersebut, bersamaan dengan spermanya yang keluar deras memenuhi lubang Baekhyun hingga meluber keluar. Ia berteriak keras, menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Maniknya terpejam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun kembali meringis saat Jongin melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia juga melepaskan penyatuannya dengan Baekhyun kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Uhh?"_ Sehun membuka matanya ketika merasakan geli pada wajahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukkannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada miliknya. Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan lelaki mungil itu.

"Ingat, aku masih di sini."

Tubuh Sehun tersentak ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Kepalanya menoleh, Sehun memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Jongin kemudian menerima kecupan singkat dari lelaki itu. "Aku tidak lupa, tuan Kim," Sehun terkekeh pelan saat Jongin menyerukkan kepalanya pada perptongan lehernya.

Setelah keadaan sudah tenang, Sehun menghela nafas lega dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah.

.

oOo

.

 _Okay. Selamat malam jumat. Semoga suka camilannya~_


End file.
